Dark Stone
The Dark Stone is powerful magic jewel in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It is dangerous, unpredictable and erratic, similar in this to a Heart Stone but holding evil powers, like a more powerful opposite of the Sun Stone. The first season's episode "Revenge of the Dark Stone" was named after it. ]] The Dark Stone is a purple crystal that can change its shape. Through most of the series, it is being wielded by the antagonist Lady Kale, having been formerly belonged to the evil great ancient wizard Morgana — who had originally named it the Dark Jewel 'and specifically tuned it to deal with Merlin. Kale now uses the Dark Stone after bonding with her dweasels, Rufus and Twig. If the witch tunes enough power of the Crown Jewels or the Wizard Jewels to her jewel, she might be able to forever take control of all magic in Avalon. ''"Gwenevere! Feel the power of the Dark Stone!" In Kale's hands As the series begins, the wicked Lady Kale tracks down the Dark Stone in a Travel Trees portal and tunes it, boding it to herself. She also gets her own Jewel Armor that does not need an invocation for a transformation, and it becomes her default costume from then on. and the Dark Stone wielding Kale in "Jewel Quest, Part I"]] The jewel's evil magic then allows her to use it shoot destructive blasts and energy beams (also in whip-like fashion), warp magic to darkness, ride the wild magic, communicate with her own animal minions and other creatures, twist the form and shapes of things (including turning regular trees into monstrous thorn trees), pull objects, project herself, and turn animals into her slaves. Like Tamara's Heart Stone, the Dark Stone is a wild jewel that controls wild magic in strange and bizarre ways, depending on the individual each crystal is tuned to. Wild jewels fundamentally allow communication with all magical animals and can turn the animals towards good or evil. Early on, Lady Kale bonds with her dweasel stooges, Rufus and Twig, who get the Dark Stone themed collars. File:Dark Stone discovery.png File:Kales jewel.png In the first season in "Jewel Quest, Part I"]] in the air in "Song of the Rainbow"]] in "Full Circle"]] Lady Kale uses the Dark Stone to trap Merlin into a magical sphere trap and banish him into the Wild Magic. Initially, the witch has trouble controlling the Dark Stone, especially at its full power (as seen most when she wrecks her own Castle Thornwoods in "Jewel Quest, Part II"). * In "The Faery Princess", after Lady Kale arrives in Faeryland where the magic works differently, she calls it the '''Shark Stone that projects a giant glowing shark head to attack the Jewel Riders. It misses chomping Fallon by an inch because Windy has flown up and knocked Kale's aside just enough to save Fallon. * In "Home Sweet Heart Stone", Kale uses the Dark Stone to create and play a series of magical instruments to summon Kit and then to compete with Tamara's Heart Stone in a magic music battle which she wins. * During the first season finale, Kale uses the Dark Stone to manipulate the various Enchanted Jewels found in the storage of magic jewels withing the Crystal Palace and creates the "anti-magic" device. At the end of "Full Circle", after Kale falls into Merlin's trap, she is turned into "fairy dust" and sent into the Wild Magic together with the Dark Stone. Dark Stone map.png | The Dark Jewel symbol on a map to Morgana's lair Dark Stone portal.png | The Dark Jewel shaped portal to Morgana's lair In the second season File:Morgana's resurrection.png File:Dark Stone struggle.png File:Dark Jewel pull.png The jewel had originally belonged to the dark enchantress Morgana, created by her a thousand years ago specifically to destroy Merlin. When Lady Kale is destroyed at the end of the show's first season, the Dark Stone returns to Morgana's lair, now within the Wild Magic, where it summons the energies of both Morgana and then Kale and bring them both back to their physical forms. Kale pulls the jewel from Morgana's grasp in the air and they have a magical tug-of-war for the current ownership of the Dark Stone but in the end it floats firmly into Kale's hand, and so Morgana is forced to work with Kale. "]] During the second season, Lady Kale's use of Dark Stone gets a lot of extra power from Morgana. The two evil women also use the jewel to communicate with each other like a mobile phone for Kale (complete with a ring tone). Morgana's image can also emerge from it and aid Kale and the Dark Stone with her own magic. * In "Morgana", Kale then uses Morgana's extra power to create a great magic hammer to blast open the gate to the Hall of Wizards, and when she gets captured Morgana sends a powerful blast through the Dark Stone that frees Kale and traps the Jewel Riders. * In "Fashion Fever", Kale uses the Dark Stone to create an enchanted dress for Gwenevere, to copy the Jewel Keep's Wild Magic radar map, and to create a sword to duel Drake. File:Dark Stone hammer.png File:Dark Stone Morgana.png File:Dark Stone sword.png In Gwenevere's hands being corrupted by the Dark Stone in "Dreamfields"]] In "Dreamfields", Lady Kale and her good niece Princess Gwenevere briefly swap their Dark Stone and Sun Stone in dream, which then corrupts Gwen until Gwen's friends arrive get her out of her nightmare. "|220x220px|left]] Eventually, Lady Kale taken down for good during the season two finale (in the original script of "Lady of the Lake", Kale is actually defeated when her own Dark Stone's crystallizing magic is reflected back at her). The victorious Princess Gwenevere then picks up the now-masterless Dark Stone and Ian takes it for safe keeping as it still contains strong magic. In "The Last Dance", Gwen, aided by her friends, uses her own Sun Stone to absorb the power of the Dark Stone. With it she creates the One Jewel for Merlin, who uses it to destroy Morgana as well as several of the evil wizards' ghosts. Behind the scenes ]] As Morgana did not exist in the early versions of the show, the Dark Stone has been a "wild crystal" jewel, never having been tuned before. It was described in the ''Enchanted Jewel Riders show bible as a "shimmering purple, jagged, rough hewn crystal" that would be worn around Kale's neck. In the Enchanted Camelot ''version of draft scripts, the Dark Stone's power was to be green-colored. In ''Avalon: Web of Magic, Kale's magic whip attack with her Dark Stone is similar to Adriane's lasso spell. The Dark Stone also inspired the Black Fire of the Dark Sorceress. See also * "Revenge of the Dark Stone" * Wizard Jewels Category:Enchanted Jewels Category:Wizard Jewels